cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagero
The Kagerō (かげろう Kagerou) are a clan from the Dragon Empire nation. They focus on retiring your opponent's Rear Guards, and gaining benefits from doing so. For example, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha Superior Rides from your hand when one of your opponent's rear-guards are retired, and Blazing Flare Dragon and Chain-attack Sutherland increase their own power when one of your opponent's Rear-guards are retired. In second season of anime, the Kagerō along with, Royal Paladin, and Shadow Paladin were sealed away and the Kagerō clan were replaced with the Narukami. Toshiki Kai uses this clan both in the manga as in the first season of anime until it was replaced for Narukami, without memories of having used. Taishi Miwa also use a Kagerō deck in the first season of anime. Sets containing Kagerō cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (10 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (3 cards) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (2+3 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 2: Dragonic Overlord Races Shared Races *Chimera *Demon *Dragonman *Flame Dragon *Gillman *Golem *Human *Salamander *Tear Dragon *Warbeast *Winged Dragon List of Kagerō cards Grade 0 *Amber Dragon, "Dawn" (Flame Dragon) *Blue Ray Dracokid (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa (Critical) (Dragonman) *Doom Bringer Gryphon (High Beast) *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) (Human) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) (Human) *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical) (Demon) *Flame Seed Salamander (Stand) (Salamander) *Gattling Claw Dragon (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Lizard Runner, Nafd (Stand) (Dragonman) *Lizard Runner, Undeux (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Conroe (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Ganlu (Stand) (Dragonman) *Red Gem Carbuncle (Draw) (High Beast) Grade 1 *Amber Dragon, "Daylight" (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Guru, Makoraga (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (Dragonman) *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes (Human) *Dragon Monk, Gojo (Gillman) *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Demon) *Flame of Hope, Aermo (Salamander) *Flame of Promise, Aermo (Salamander) *Follower, Reas (Human) *Grapeshot Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Guard Gryphon (Chimera) *Heatnail Salamander (Salamander) *Iron Tail Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lizard Soldier, Raopia (Dragonman) *Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Guard, Barri (Dragonman) *Wyvern Strike, Jarren (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Amber Dragon, "Dusk" (Flame Dragon) *Blazing Core Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Bellicosity Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Berserk Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Burning Horn Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Chain-attack Sutherland (Human) *Crouching Dragon, Striken (Winged Dragon) *Cross Shot, Garp (Human) *Dragon Armored Knight (Human) *Dragon Knight, Aleph (Human) *Dragon Knight, Berger (Human) *Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Human) *Flame Edge Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lava Arm Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Majin Soldat (Golem) *Wyvern Strike, Gunther (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Tejas (Winged Dragon) Grade 3 *Amber Dragon, "Eclipse" (Flame Dragon) *Blazing Flare Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Crested Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Cruel Dragon (manga only) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (Dragonman) *Dragon Monk Goku (Warbeast) *Dragonic Executioner (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Lawkeeper (Flame Dragon ) *Dragonic Overlord (Flame dragon) *Dragonic Overlord The End (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Vanisher (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Waterfall (Tear Dragon) *Dual Axe Archdragon (Flame Dragon) *Embodiment of Victory, Aleph (Demon) *Exile Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Flare Whip Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Garnet Dragon, Flash (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Blockade (Flame Dragon) *Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Flame Dragon) *Vortex Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Plajury (Winged Dragon) Category:Clan Category:Kagerō